Mei Goes Poop
is an abomination. Premise You'll never know what hit you Won't see me closing in I'm gonna make you suffer This hell you put me in I'm underneath your skin The devil within You'll never know what hit you Characters 2068_PopukoFU.png|Mei, the main protagonist. A lazy piece of human waste with no real goals or ambitions. Screen_Shot_2018-07-31_at_12.01.32_AM.png|This Motherfucker, Mei's slave. This_is_in_like_the_top_3_best_ronnie_images.jpg|God Herself, a smol little Latina who is Mei's daughter. Devito.png|Danny DeVito, he was in Matilda 071107810.jpg|fat fuck 6976_DrPhiL.png|Phillip Calvin McGraw (born September 1, 1950), also known as Dr. Phil, is an American television personality and author who is the host of the television show Dr. Phil. He holds a doctorate in clinical psychology, but is not licensed to practice. McGraw first gained celebrity status with appearances on The Oprah Winfrey Show in the late 1990s. Screen_Shot_2019-11-08_at_9.53.11_PM.png|Ass Recker, a Mii. Screen_Shot_2019-10-21_at_3.34.23_PM.png|Adelaide Chang, who plays a surprisingly significant role for some reason Pony's awesome jump.png|Pony, who bursts in at the speed of light and stops the film halfway before it's supposed to end, saving the unfortunate viewers from the hell to come forth. Reception First you found out She said it's not what it looks like Then she freaked out So you said baby it's alright That should've been it But you let her back in You sat at home While she called you a liar Said you weren't alone Lit your Prius on fire She was feelin' hurt So now you walk to work Did she tell you it was love? Tell you it's the first time Tell you it's the last time Have you had enough? Have you fallen for her blue eyes? Fallen for her white lies? That should've been it But you let her back in Oh She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous I said oh She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist Pull you in leave you wanting more Leave your heart lying on the floor Oh She's a little bit dangerous Stole your AMEX Dropping cash like she earned it Put you in debt So you made her return it You told her it was wrong But she kept the Louboutins Did she tell you it was love? Tell you it's the first time Tell you it's the last time Have you had enough? Have you fallen for her blue eyes? Fallen for her white lies? That should've been it But you let her back in Oh She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous I said oh She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist Pull you in leave you wanting more Leave your heart lying on the floor Oh She's a little bit dangerous Oh She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous I said oh She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist Pull you in leave you wanting more Leave your heart lying on the floor Oh She's a little bit dangerous She said I'm never gonna tell another lie He said if you love me better look me in the eye She said if you leave then I'm gonna make you cry He said, She said You should've said Oh She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous I said oh She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist Pull you in leave you wanting more Leave your heart lying on the floor Oh She's a little bit dangerous Never let her go Oh She's a little bit dangerous, dangerous I said oh She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist Pull you in leave you wanting more Leave your heart lying on the floor Oh She's a little bit dangerous Never let her go Never let her go Pull you in leave you wanting more Leave your heart lying on the floor Oh She's a little bit dangerous Trivia *Mei doesn't actually poop